


Dean Winchester's Catboy Troubles

by archangelcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a cute little shit, Castiel is of Legal Age, Catboy!AU, Catboy!Castiel, Catpeople look like humans except for tail and ears, Insecure Dean, Interspecies Relationship, Jealous Dean, M/M, Miscommunication, Nekomimi!Cas, Older Dean, Recovered_Catboy!Cas, Younger Castiel (Supernatural), kemonomimi!Castiel, mentioned past dean/others, mentioned possessive Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelcastiel/pseuds/archangelcastiel
Summary: Cas sees something online that he knows Dean will love and enlists Sam's help. Pointless fluff-turned-sap-turned-fluff-turned-semi-mature.Based on this Facebook video:https://web.facebook.com/759441280811241/videos/1457476751007687/





	Dean Winchester's Catboy Troubles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaymeeLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/gifts).



> I love cats, and I love Cas, so BAM! = Catboy!Cas
> 
> Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.

Castiel the catboy browsed idly on his owner Dean’s iPad, humming happily. It’s Friday afternoon, and Dean is gonna be home in an hour or so, with Castiel’s favorite tuna sandwich from the café across Bobby’s Auto Shop as a Friday Treat. He’s a very spoiled catboy, and Dean gives him a treat every other day when Dean comes home from work, usually in the form of food.

Unlike other spoiled catpeople, though, Castiel does chores around the house of his own will, mostly because he wants to be the perfect mate for Dean, and he wants to prove that catpeople are not limited to providing physical pleasure to their owners.

He was browsing for home decorations when an item made him gasp. It’s perfect! Dean would LOVE it, Castiel is sure. He looked at the price tag and squinted. He’s not sure how much remains of his allowance, and it’s still a long way to the 30th of the month (when Dean replenishes it). A quick check with his wallet and his coin bank made him deflate. It’s not going to be enough. He shouldn’t have spent almost half his money on sweets when Dean took him to the grocery store.

_“Geez, save some for a rainy day, Cas,” Dean said as he pushed the two carts, one with their groceries for the month and one with a catboy busy grabbing different kinds of fruit-and-chocolate treats from the shelves._

_“People get sweets on rainy days?” Cas stopped and looked at Dean, head tilting in confusion._

_“No, Cas. Uh. It’s just a saying,” Dean explained, ruffling Castiel’s messy hair._

_“I don’t understand that reference,” Cas pouted and turned back to checking treats. Dean wisely said no more until they reach the cashier._

_“See, that’s almost half of your allowance already,” Dean said disapprovingly as the checkout girl rang out their stuff._

_Castiel pursed his lips and turned his “baby blues” pleadingly on Dean, knowing exactly how to get away from lectures like these._

_Dean sighed and kissed him on the lips, giving up. “Fine. Now get off the shopping cart.”_

Now Castiel is starting to have an idea what a “rainy day” is, and he’s quite convinced he doesn’t like this kind of “rainy day”, unlike real rainy days, which Castiel really likes because he gets to be extra cuddly with Dean.

He spent the next fifteen minutes scouring the floor, couches, and cabinets, and even under the bed for spare change. Nothing. For the first time in his domestic life, he cursed his uncanny housecleaning abilities.

He doesn’t know what to do.

_Hmmm._

Sam. Sam would know what to do. He’s the only other human Castiel trusts with his life, aside from Dean. And because Castiel would like to keep the gift a surprise from Dean, he must trust Sam with that knowledge, too. He picks up the phone.

Ten minutes before Dean gets home, Castiel is satisfied with his arrangement with Sam.

* * *

 

Dean wakes up that morning to something tickling his nose. Mind still fuzzy, he wondered when his hair grew long enough to tickle his nose. His eyes snapped open when something hit his face flat on.

Tail. A long, black, furry tail swishing back and forth. That was what hit him in the face. His eyes followed it. The tail was attached to a very naked catboy sprawled across Dean’s bed, facing him in a weird, bendy angle. His fluffy cat ears are twitching, along with his nose, as the catboy slept, lost in dreams.

‘He’s so beautiful,’ Dean thought. Castiel looks so innocent and pure in the early morning light streaming from their second floor bedroom window. Which he is, in almost all aspects, except during sex, in which he is anything but. Dean counts himself very lucky to have chosen Castiel before anyone else did in the kit facility where Castiel was born and raised. He was Castiel’s first everything when it came to sex, and boy, those rumors about catboys being amazing at sex? Understatement. Even Dean blushes sometimes at his catboy’s suggestions when Castiel finds something on the internet that he finds interesting to try.

 Thinking about it is doing wonders for his morning wood, but not for his employee record. He looked at the digital bedside clock and confirmed his thoughts. Sometimes Castiel “forgets” to turn on the alarm clock before they go to sleep. Dean keeps actually forgetting to reprimand him. Dean now has fifteen minutes to get to the garage, and if he’s late again, there will be hell to pay, especially since it’s Crowley in charge for the week while Bobby is on a long overdue vacation with Sheriff Jody Mills.

Dean all but jumped off the bed, and seriously, his catboy has amazing sleeping skills, too. He didn’t even stir as Dean kissed him on the lips, then on the forehead, before Dean turned into a human whirlwind as he prepped and left for work five minutes later.

* * *

 A hastily scribbled note of “Have a great day. Will get you cupcakes later.” was what Castiel found on Dean’s pillow when he woke up. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that it’s already past 9am. Sam should be arriving any minute now.

He took a quick shower and got dressed. Sure enough, Sam arrived ten minutes later to pick him up, car already loaded. Castiel beamed. He can’t wait to start their “arrangement”.

* * *

 

Dean left the garage later than usual that day. Benny called in sick and Dean got his jobs due for pick-up tomorrow. Dean can’t find it in him to refuse because Benny is one of the hardest working mechanic in the garage, and one of Dean’s close friends. The whole thing did take up most of Dean’s time and energy, and before he knew it, it was time for dinner. He cursed silently as he remembered that he promised to get Cas some cupcakes before he left that morning. Shit. Cas would probably be glaring at him from their balcony when he gets home, because of him being late and forgetting to call, and Cas would be getting extra grumpy too because of the forgotten cupcakes. One of Dean’s rules was to never promise something you can’t give, and by extension it became Castiel’s rule too.

To his surprise, the house was dark and quiet when he pulled into the driveway. Alarm bells went off in his head and he rushed inside, calling for his catboy.

“Cas? Cas?” He turned on the first floor lights, and Dean could feel he is the only one in the house. _What the fuck?_

He heard a car pull up outside and he went out. To his surprise, it was Sam.

“Sam. What’s up?” he asked as Sam got out of the car. Sam gestured to the front seat and Dean sighed in relief. Castiel sat in the front seat, eyes closed.

“He’s sleeping. He played all day at the park,” Sam said apologetically. He went to the passenger side and got Cas out, carrying him bridal style before Dean could blink. Cas sighed and nuzzled Sam’s sweater but didn’t wake.

‘What the fuck,’ Dean thought again.

“Don’t worry, I made sure he ate on our way here,” Sam said. “He finished a Quarter Pounder burger before he fell asleep.”

Sam walked past him and into the house. Dean was rooted on the spot, and it was only until Sam turned back to give him a questioning look did he move to follow.

“So where do I put him?” Sam asked when they were inside.

“Just… give him to me,” Dean said, not wanting Sam to see accidentally any of their adult toys in the bedroom.

“Here you go,” Sam said, passing the catboy carefully to Dean. “I have to go. I’ll lock the front door, okay?”

“Okay.”

Sam gave him a shoulder pat as he passed. Dean went on to the bedroom and laid Cas gently down on the bed, his confusion skyrocketing.

He knows Cas likes Sam enough, but he’s never seen Cas be peaceful like that with Sam. And for Cas to leave the house without telling Dean is a shocking first. Dean was adamant that Cas never leave the house without Dean. Despite catpeople being given more rights in the past ten years, even the law could not keep everyone safe. There are still many radical thinkers who believe catpeople are meant for slavery and should not be viewed the same as humans. Dean had seen horrible true stories on television about slaving facilities where catpeople are abducted and brainwashed into submission, their identities erased, their personalities gone as they started to exist solely for their “master”, aka the highest bidder.

He knew Cas was smart enough not to leave alone, so Cas probably called Sam. Or maybe Sam got lonely and called Cas? Or maybe in a spur of the moment Sam just dropped by and took Cas? But why did they not call Dean?

Dean was tired. Tomorrow, he’d ask Cas. Now, he’d like to have some dinner, in peace. So he calmed himself and went downstairs to make his dinner.

* * *

 He ate his dinner all the while repeating the same questions over and over again, without coming to a single acceptable answer. His food tasted like cardboard. So, yeah. In peace.

* * *

 Dean was up most of the night just staring at Castiel that when he finally fell asleep, it was almost 2am. Castiel woke up hungry at 3am and snuck downstairs to the fridge. It was almost empty except for tofu and his special strawberry flavored hormone regulator milk that always makes him sleepy. Out of options (he hates tofu), he got two glasses full (he is supposed to have only one glass per night but he’s really hungry) and sure enough, by 3:30am he was fast asleep beside Dean again.

Dean woke up to a loud thud coming off the left side of the bed. Rising up, he saw that Cas had tangled his legs on the blanket and had fallen off the bed. He peered off the edge and saw Cas rubbing his forehead.

“Baby, are you okay?” It was a silly question, and judging from the lack of immediate crying and actual bump or bleeding on Castiel’s forehead, he’s sure Cas will live. He takes a moment to berate himself for the thought and it was clear to him that he is still upset about yesterday. He takes pity and grabs the pouting catboy by the waist up onto the bed, turning him over so Cas is the little spoon while Dean rubbed the catboy’s forehead.

“Don’t pout, baby. I’ll take care of you,” Dean said, nuzzling Castiel’s neck and placing tiny kisses over his exposed shoulder, which Dean knows is more than a little ticklish.

“Dean! Stop!” Cas giggled, still trying to maintain his pout.

“Who’s the hard-headed one now, huh?” Dean said, gearing for a lecture about yesterday’s events.

It was not meant to be, however, as Castiel’s eyes widened and he pointed to the clock, saying “Dean! You’re gonna be late!”

 _Shit._ Ten minutes left. Crowley is gonna roast him alive.

He left for work, forgetting his carefully worded lecture for his rebellious catboy.

* * *

 

When Dean got home that afternoon, Sam is already there. Sam already stocked the fridge full, and Dean was surprised to see meat _(Meat!)_ and a few fresh bottles of Castiel’s special milk. Dean hadn’t even noticed they were out of foodstuffs, let alone Cas’ milk.

“Thanks, man,” he told Sam as they shared a few beers in the kitchen. Castiel is already sleeping in their bedroom, which he thought was odd. Cas is always awake when Dean comes home from work. In fact, Cas makes it a point to be awake at that time, so he can greet Dean with a kiss and a hug after Dean’s long day at work.

“No problem,” Sam said, draining the last of his beer. “I gotta go, Mom asked me to get her some gardening shears at the hardware store.”

“Okay,” Dean said. He showed Sam to the front door and gave him a hug before he left.

Sam is a shitty liar.

* * *

 

It’s driving Dean nuts. It’s been five days of this nonsense of Cas and Sam hanging out. Five days of Dean not being able to talk to Cas properly. Five nights of Dean jacking off in the shower, alone, because Cas is always too tired and most times asleep when Dean gets home.

His frustrations are affecting his attitude at work. He nearly bit a customer’s head off when said customer bragged about taking a catgirl away from her original owner and making her his personal sex slave. Dean got away when Crowley threatened to call the police on the customer for kidnapping, sexual trafficking, and a dozen or so fabricated lies that Crowley said the police would take his word for.

“Thank your lucky stars that I am very generous today, Winchester. I must admit, intimidating people is one of my favorite pastimes. However, if you do it again, and get us into a lawsuit while I’m in charge, I’ll personally make sure that no one in the history of torture is gonna be tortured the way I’ll torture you. Capisce?”

Dean nodded dumbly. He couldn’t believe he got riled up like that. Christ, he’s screwed. Crowley made him take the day off early and he walked to his car, feeling lost and dejected. Unwelcome thoughts came springing into his mind. What if he wasn’t being a very good owner after all? What if Cas finds another person, for example, Sam, to be more suitable as his “mate”? What if Cas doesn’t want to be with Dean anymore?

He can’t take these anymore. He needs answers, or at the very least, explanations on why these are happening to him. And he knows one person who can give them to him. He got onto the Impala with a renewed sense of determination.

* * *

 Charlie was just leaving when Dean showed up at her workplace. Charlie is an assistant researcher to Dr. Kevin Tran, the country’s leading genetic scientist and an authority when it comes to catpeople. She’s also Dean’s best friend since high school.

“Yoh, Dean. What’s up?” She asked as she hugged him.

“Nothing, I just missed you,” he anwered.

“Yeah right. Come on, you’re buying dinner.” She all but shoved him back to the driver’s seat.

The drive to the Roadhouse was short and filled with an easy silence. As they waited for their order, Charlie went right to the point. “Okay, spill.”

“Spill what?” He still wasn’t sure how to start, and the entire time he felt stupid for his insecure thoughts. Turns out knowing you’re being stupid doesn’t stop you from continuing to be stupid. Charlie knows him, though, and rolls her eyes.

“Dean, game night is tomorrow. What could be so pressing that you couldn’t wait a whole day just to see me?”

Dean took a deep breath and told Charlie everything from the time he got home to find out Cas left the house that first day. When he finished, Charlie gave him a look and said “Yeah, you’re stupid.”

He winced. “Thanks.”

“Dean, I don’t know what else you want me to tell you. Castiel is a very smart boy and Sam is your brother, and they both love you.” She took a french fry and popped it into her mouth. Their order came whilst Dean was telling his story.

 “I know, but it bothers me that they’re acting weird without telling me anything,” Dean said, frustration bleeding in his voice.

“You have to trust them, Dean. They’re not gonna be like your exes,” Charlie said gently, looking him in the eye.

Dean sighed. Before Cas, he had a history of getting into relationships with people who didn’t think Dean was enough to make them happy. Dean wished they’d just told him outright, instead of finding Lisa in bed with another man, or finding out that Dick was sleeping with his gay secretary.

“I know, but I can’t help it, you know? Cas is so beautiful and perfect, and I’m just…me.” He slumped in the booth and closed his eyes.

“Dean, you don’t have to do that. You’re awesome, and I’m not just saying that because you’re my best friend since forever. I’m saying it because it’s true.”

Dean continued to look morose, although his spirits did lift a little at Charlie’s words. It was her turn to give him a sigh.

“Hey. Cas is at that age, right?” She started.

Dean nodded. He got Cas from the facility two years ago, and was told that in two years’ time Cas would be ready to mate. It’s part of the reason Dean was a little anxious the past few months, waiting for Cas to exhibit nesting behaviors and such. He hadn’t, as far as Dean knows, and it just adds to his fears that Cas will not choose him. Dean told Charlie as much.

“These days, with all the civil rights uproar, it’s getting hard to predict the right age for catpeople to mate. Most interspecies relationship with humans produced various results, oh don’t give me that look, it’s important research. Catpeople do mate at Cas’ age, but data with human-catperson relationships provide a different view. Some mated at a younger than expected age, some mated when they’re much older. They’re adapting, Dean. Slowly but surely. Main point, don’t get yourself beat up over outdated data. Plus, I’ve got functioning eyes, Dean. That boy loves you so much, since like, forever. Did you know he used to hiss and growl at me and Jo when you weren’t looking, all because he thought we wanted to be with you?”

Dean made a face. Charlie laughed. “Disgusting, I know, right?”

She dodged a fry Dean threw playfully at her hair.

They spent a couple more hours talking about Cas and making an advanced strategy plan against Sam and Viktor for tomorrow’s game night (they’re playing Halo first).

When Dean set for home, he was feeling marginally better.

* * *

 Whatever Dean was expecting to see when he arrived home, it wasn’t this.

The driveway was lined with pots of flowers of every color, right up to the front door. Dean passed it all, feeling excited as much as afraid to see what else he’ll find when he opens the door.

He got inside the house and took off his jacket, hanging it on the coat rack. A scattering of red rose petals greeted him when he turned around. The petals made a path upstairs, up to the bedroom.

He stopped in front of the closed door, feeling nervous and all kinds of excited.

He took a deep breath, turned the knob slowly, and peeked inside. The lights were off so he couldn’t see nor detect any movement.

He flipped on the switch beside the door, and was greeted with one of the most bizarre things he’s ever seen in his life.

In the middle of the room, where their bed used to be, is a giant pie. A giant cherry pie, to be exact. He circled it slowly, thinking three things at once: _What the hell? Where’s our bed? Where’s CAS?_

Looking intently at it, he noticed movement. THE GIANT PIE IS….BREATHING?

He pulled himself together and found the edge of the “pie”, and slowly lifted it up, a teeny bit afraid of what he’ll find.

Messy black hair greeted him along with the smell of Cas’ fruity body wash. The catboy was fast asleep, wearing Dean’s white undershirt, breathing evenly.

He was also hugging his stuffed blue rabbit, almost-but-not-quite nuzzling it as he slept. The toy was a gift from Dean the first time they went home from the facility, and Cas loves it so.

It was hands down the cutest sight Dean has ever gone home to.

Belatedly, he realized the AC was on full-blast the same time he heard Cas’ stomach rumble. He turned the heat up a little as Cas stretched to full awakeness.

“Dean,” Cas said, smiling shyly at him. He brought the rabbit up closer to his face such that only his eyes are visible as he waited for Dean’s response.

“Baby,” Dean smiled back, joining Cas on the bed. Cas happily snuggled up and buried his face in Dean’s chest, taking in Dean’s scent.

“I missed you,” Cas said. “Did you like it? My gift to you?” Blue eyes turned wide at him, and Dean couldn’t help but give him a kiss.

“You mean this bed? I got really surprised, and yes, I love it,” he answered. Cas made a happy noise and wiggled closer.

“I worked the whole week for it,” he beamed.

“You mean all this time with Sam?”

“Uh-huh. I was using the tablet and I saw it online. Dean, I hate grocery rainy days,” Cas said the last line with such gravity that Dean had to laugh.

“Well, now you know.” He ruffled the catboy’s hair. Cas leaned into the touch, purring contentedly.

“So what work did you do?” Dean asked.

Cas shifted a little. “Well, I called Sam first. I remembered when you told me I shouldn’t leave the house alone. Then he took me to the park, and there was a girl. Her name is Eileen. She owns a flower shop near the university. Dean. Sam likes her.”

Dean chuckled and nodded for Cas to go on.

“Eileen needed extra hands to bring some flowers from her garden in the country to the shop. They said it was ‘peak season’,” Cas actually used air quotes and Dean swooned and kissed him on the cheek, “and her usual help had to study for the exams. Sam told her I am looking for ways to make money to buy a gift, and that Sam is there to help me.”

The thought of his little brother making Cas his unknowing wingman is so amusing that Dean had to hold his hand up and laugh for a few seconds. Cas just tilted his head and waited until Dean’s laughter subsided.

“Why are you laughing?”

“Nothing, Cas. Please continue.”

“Today I earned enough to pay for the whole set, including the bed and pillow covers, so Sam and Eileen helped me install it. Eileen also gave me some flowers in pots that we put in the driveway. Did you like that too?”

“Of course, baby.”

“And then, there were some rose petals that fell off the older plants yesterday and today, so we used that, too. They both left afterwards so I showered and waited for you. I wasn’t expecting to fall asleep, though,” Cas smiled sheepishly.

“I love it all, baby.” Dean kissed him full on the lips. God, he missed kissing Cas. He decided not to tell Cas about his conversation with Charlie, and his insecurities. He just needs to learn to trust his loved ones more, and vowed never to jump into conclusions again.

“I never did get you those cupcakes,” Dean said after they’ve made out for a few minutes.

“I know. I was waiting.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“I’m still waiting.”

“I know.” Dean chuckled. “Well, if you don’t get your ass off this sinfully comfy bed and get going downstairs to check the kitchen, you’ll be waiting for a while longer.”

Cas squealed happily and jumped off, and Jesus Christ, Dean didn’t really notice earlier but the catboy was wearing red lacy panties. He watched as Cas’ perfect little butt bounce happily as the catboy skipped to the door.

He drew a deep breath and palmed his crotch, staving off his rapidly waking boner. ‘Dinner. Feed him first.’

His catboy is gonna be the end of him. Not that he’s complaining.

* * *

  **Bonus scenes:**

**Operation Cherry Pie**

Charlie: Luke Skywalker is on his way. Over.

Sam: Roger that, Hermione.

Charlie: He’s in a mood. Over.

Sam: We better not be here when he arrives. Over.

Charlie: I can’t believe you wore Dean’s cologne for five days. Over.

Sam: Ugh. Same. Cas gets grumpy after a while without it, though.

Charlie: You’re a hero. Get that bed ready for action. Over.

Sam: Eww. But roger that, Hermione.

Charlie: See you tomorrow, Clark Kent. Hermione signing off.

 

**Catboys Are A Real Handful**

Dean: (looks into fridge) I swear there were three milk bottles last night.

Dean: Baby? Where’s your milk?

Dean: (goes to living room)

Cas: (shifts on the couch, sweating lightly) We’re out.

Dean: What?

Cas: (moans) Dean.

Cas: (tackles Dean to the floor)

Cas: (pupils dilating) Need you, Dean. Need you inside me…

Dean: ………..

Dean: Fuck…….

 

**Bobby Comes Back**

Becky: Singer Auto. How may I help you?

Dean: Uh, hello. Becky. It’s me, Dean.

Becky: Oh, hi Dean. Bobby’s looking for you.

Dean: Oh, please tell him. I can’t… (moans)

Becky: Dean? Hello?

Dean: I’m calling (gasps)… I’m calling in sick (moans loudly)…

Becky: (slams phone down)

Bobby: What’s wrong?

Becky: Dean can’t go to work today.

Bobby: Well? Did he say why, Oh Great Oracle? (sips coffee)

Becky: He’s having interspecies sex with Castiel. Possibly non-stop for the next 3-5 days.

Bobby: (chokes on coffee)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love cats, and I love Cas, so BAM! = Catboy!Cas
> 
> Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


End file.
